


The lion and the lamb

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing 2016 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cats, Double Drabble, M/M, NOT Religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond finds faith and comfort in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lion and the lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: dare  
> Genre: hurt/comfort  
> Word count: up to 200

Two guards prodded the lion into the arena where Bond had propped himself up in some semblance of dignity. It snarled and lunged back against the barred entrance as the crowd jeered. The wave of dust from its entrance enveloped Bond, and when he finished coughing, it was padding toward him.

Bond prayed to no god, but he said his prayers then.

“Come on, Q,” he muttered. “Work your magic!”

A crackle. “Bond?”

“Q!” Even his radios were damned miracles. “A little help here.”

“You dared to liberate highly experimental artificial pheromones from my labs, which are known to aggravate more often than tame, and then bring them into a den of international mercenaries and poachers." He huffed. "How am I supposed to help you?” But Bond could hear Q’s rapid typing like the sound of much needed rain.

“Have a little faith in yourself, Q,” said Bond, as the lion advanced within sniffing distance. The crowd grew wilder, then faltered as the lion circled Bond and folded itself down against him. It stared up defiantly at the raised dais. Bond could feel its ribs heaving against him in the heat. “Also, I hope you have room for another cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
